


Tease

by StephHoechlin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Squirting, Tie Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephHoechlin/pseuds/StephHoechlin
Summary: Sometimes the best way to relieve stress is to be locked in your boyfriend's office and have him take care of you.





	Tease

You woke up in your boyfriend’s arms in his bed; a small smile playing on your lips as you remembered the night before, looking up at him to see the man still asleep. His warm hand pressed against your bare back had tingles running through you, making you reach up and gently brush a few stray strands of hair away from his face; not disturbing his sleep. Glancing at the clock on the wall you found that it was later than you would normally wake up by; if you didn’t leave within the hour you both would be late for work. A wicked grin popped up on your face as you thought of a way to get the man up and you slowly slid yourself down and out of his grip, brushing your fingers over his thighs as you reached the desired destination; teasingly running your tongue over his partly hardened member which had a low moan escaping him, causing you to shiver in pleasure at the sound. Deciding not to be discrete you took almost all of him into your mouth at once, sucking hard and soon finding his erection had swelled and grown considerably; his hand knotting in your hair which was when you knew he was awake. 

“(Y/n).” he groaned, tightening his grip as you continuously bobbed your head; hearing his appreciative moans before he threw the bed sheets off you both, glancing up to see his dark eyes focused solely on you. His lips were parted and his eyes were slightly glazed over as he watched you pleasure him; consequently making you feel the wetness between your thighs become more prominent, shoving the feeling aside as you’d take care of yourself later. A particularly loud moan escaped him when you hollowed your cheeks and took him all the way in; the tip of his hard member hitting the back of your throat and staying there as he held you to him firmly, feeling his muscles tense before he shot his warm cum straight down your throat; forcing you to swallow so you wouldn’t choke. It was quiet for a few moments as the man you called your boyfriend breathed heavily and you slid him out of your mouth, catching your breath back as his fingers loosened in your hair. “I think that’s the best way you’ve woken me up so far.” He chuckled, making you laugh lightly as you sat up and wrapped a sheet around your naked body, getting out of his bed and looking for your clothes that were shed the night before. 

“Come on, you can repay me later. We’re going to be late for work.” 

“You bet I’ll return the favour.” He purred by your ear, making you shudder as his warm hands slipped under the sheet to grasp your waist; burying his face into the side of your neck. “I love the way you taste on my tongue.”

“Percival.” You chastised, making him laugh as you wiggled free of his grasp; landing a scowl on him once you turned around to face him. “Behave.”

“Me? You’re the one who just woke me up by sucking my dick. Not that I’m complaining.” He chuckled, accepting the playful hit you landed to his bare chest before you stretched up and landed a kiss to his jaw; the only place you could reach without him leaning down to help you.

“Get dressed, handsome. MACUSA doesn’t accept tardiness.”

“Yes ma’am.”

******************************************************************************************************************

Carrying the stack of papers in your arms you made your way to your boyfriend’s office, knocking on the door and being surprised when he actually opened the door from within instead of you having to do so; releasing a small yelp when he grabbed you by the waist and dragged you inside, hearing the lock slide into place behind you.

“You look stressed.” He murmured, trailing his fingers down either side of your face as he looked down at you; taking the papers from you and tossing them onto a nearby chair. 

“A little.” You sighed, running your hands through your hair to get it away from your face. “Everyone seems to be piling their paperwork onto my desk.” Another small squeal slipped past your lips as the man spun you around and deposited you into his chair behind his desk; your eyes widening slightly as he knelt on the floor and reached up your skirt. “Percival!” you hissed, catching the coy smirk that graced his kissable lips. 

“Shh, I’m just taking care of you sweetheart. My woman is stressed and as I remember I have a debt to pay for this morning.” He said lowly, keeping eye contact with you as he slid your panties down your legs; dropping them to the floor when he tugged them off your feet. “Relax.” He cooed, skimming his hands back up your smooth legs; bunching the skirt as he did so until it was up by your waist and freed your now exposed lower half to him. “You always look so good. Always wet for me.” He chuckled, running the back of his fingers through your slick folds; gently brushing your clit which had your hips jerking ever so slightly at the barely-there contact.

“Percival we could get caught.”

“Not if you’re quiet.” He smirked, leaning down and kissing the inside of your thigh; your breathing becoming a little heavier at the anticipation. “Be a good girl and accept your reward.” Your teeth latched down onto your bottom lip as his tongue ran deep through your folds, curling your toes inside of your shoes at the pleasure that thrummed through you; shooting your hands down to grasp his hair tightly in your fingers as he continued to pleasure you with his tongue. 

“Percival.” You moaned softly, feeling his hands anchor your hips down to the chair to prevent you from moving; keeping your grip on him as his tongue entered you, squirming at the feeling with a light shudder. You were managing to keep quiet, but the sound of your heavy breathing seemed quite loud in the silent room; releasing a choked-out cry as he began sucking on your stimulated clit while one of his fingers pushed into you. His dark eyes flicked up to your face as he added a second, loving the look of pure ecstasy on your face as you tried to remain quiet; curling his fingers inside of you and finding the sweet spot that had you a moaning mess because of him. “God, yes.” You moaned, removing one of your hands from his hair to clamp down over your mouth; biting down on one of your knuckles s you could feel the pressure building up as a warmth in your abdomen, hearing the man groan lowly as you became wetter for him; shuddering again as his vocal response had vibrations running through your clit. “Fuck!” you hissed, screwing your eyes shut and tensing as your release arrived; your walls contracting hard around his fingers as you came, arching up off the chair as he grabbed a hold of one of your thighs to prevent them from closing at the intense feeling. Removing his mouth from you he watched as you slowly came down from your high; your chest movements more pronounced as your breath continued to leave you in pants, catching the smile that was gracing his lips. 

“Feel better?” he murmured, resting his chin just below your navel and brushing his lips against your skin; making you run your fingers through his hair in an attempt to neaten it for him.

“Much.” You breathed, letting out an airy laugh before moaning softly once you realised his fingers were still in you when he scissored them slightly; reaching down and grabbing his wrist, trying to remove his hand from you which had the man tutting.

“I’m not done with you yet, sweetheart.”

“What-“ You had to bite down hard on your bottom lip to prevent the sound of your shocked moan from being too loud when he suddenly pumped his fingers into you at a rough fast pace, curling them just right so that they pushed against your g-spot with every single thrust; still sensitive from your first orgasm it didn’t take long for you to cum again. His fingers were forced out of you as you came hard, squealing lightly and cupping yourself as you squirted to prevent the liquid from covering your boyfriend’s shirt.

“God, I love it when you do that.” Percival moaned, moving your hand away to look at the wetness covering your thighs.

“You made me make a mess!” you hissed, blushing lightly as you could feel yourself sitting in a now wet chair; hearing him chuckle at your pink cheeks and accusation. He stood up and bent down, kissing you hotly before staring at you with his dark eyes. 

“I really don’t care.”

“I do! I can’t go back to work with wet thighs.” You complained; successfully being shut up as he kissed you once more. “Percival.” His eyes rolled as a smile graced his lips, grabbing your hands and hauling you up out of the chair; causing you to cringe slightly at the damp feeling covering your thighs before emitting a small squeak when the man suddenlty but gently forced you to bend over the edge of his desk, feeling him behind you as his warm hands fondly stroked over your ass. “We are not having sex in here where someone could walk in.”

“I think we are.” He chuckled, leaning over you to whisper in your ear and press a kiss to your cheek. “The door’s locked.”

“But the only way I like you taking me from behind is rough.”

“And that’s what you’re getting.” Something pressed against your mouth, taking a moment to realise that he was using his tie as a gag to keep you quiet; huffing lightly but letting him do so. “Don’t pretend you won’t enjoy it; I know you will.” You could hear his smirk without even looking back at him, allowing your front to lean on the desk top while you let him nudge your legs slightly further apart to make room for himself. You felt him lift your skirt out of the way before shuddering when he teasingly stroked the tip of his hard length along your wet folds; your moan muffled by his tie when he shoved himself fully into you, starting the rough pace you loved when he was behind you. The tie so far was working in keeping you quiet enough so that no one outside the office would know what the two of you were doing, grabbing the sides of his jacket when the man hauled you upright and lightly wrapped his hand around your neck; moaning at the familiar feeling.

The man didn’t speak; just released a series of moans by your ear as you couldn’t reply due to the tie gag, but because of the close proximity he could hear that you were close to cumming a third time; the muffled moans emanating from you had him getting harder at the sound which in turn drove him deeper into you when he lifted one of your legs up onto the desk. Using the free hand he had his fingers connected with your swollen clit and you all but came right then and there; your leg trembling slightly at the pleasure thrumming through you, screwing your eyes shut and the moan that was slightly louder than the ones before almost hurt your throat from the force of it. Percival had to release your throat as your orgasm crashed through you, holding you up against his body to prevent you from collapsing in a weak pile; thrusting hard a few more times before you felt him spilling his own orgasm deep inside of you. Letting yourself lean back against him you breathed heavily as you came down from your high; soon finding the tie removed from your mouth which had you panting to get air in.

“Okay, sweetheart?” Your boyfriend’s voice murmured beside your ear, hearing a tinge of concern in his tone which had a smile gracing your lips as you laughed breathlessly.

“Perfect. Just like every time you fuck me like that.” He chuckled at your response and pressed a lingering kiss to the side of your neck before pulling out of you, making you grip the edge of his desk in order to keep yourself upright on shaky legs while he tucked himself back into his trousers. “I think, I may need to sit down though.” You felt his warm hands on your legs as he slid your previously discarded panties back on for you, allowing the man to practically drag you away from his desk and deposit you into his chair once more; his fingers brushing the stray strands of hair away from your face and tucking them behind your ears out of the way.

“Legs gone?” he asked, arching an eyebrow as a small smile played on his lips when you nodded in response. “Sit there for a while.”

“Where are you going?”

“We are still at work; and you did drop off a pile of papers before I fucked you on my desk.” Your cheeks flushed pink which had him grinning, watching as he picked said paperwork up and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the desk he would normally be on; fixating your eyes on him as he began working. “…if you want to stay there then you are going to have to stop looking at me like that.”

“Why? Does my staring distract you?” you questioned coyly, smirking lightly when he offered you a small scowl in return; giggling at the way he shook his head at you. “You can hardly criticise my actions when you just bent me over your desk and had your way with me. I mean, you had me gagged and everything; that was new. But I kinda liked it; especially when your hand went around my throat.”

“(Y/n).” he groaned, running a hand over his face which had you smiling in triumph.

“We may have to try that again at home, that way we can really get into it without anyone hearing me scream your name-“

“And you call me bad.” He scoffed, giving you a look which was ruined by the fact his lips were quirked upwards at each corner. “You are the one who started it this morning, waking me up with my dick in your mouth; sucking me all the way down your throat.”

“Fair play.” You commented, shrugging a shoulder which had the handsome man you called yours chuckle at your response. “Though to be fair you’ve made me not want to leave your office…”

“Is that so?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Then I’m afraid I’m going to have to call us both in sick and go back home.” Your eyebrows raised at his sudden change in demeanour; not being able to repress the shudder that shot down your spine from the rather predatory way his dark brown eyes stared at you from across the desk, seeing the beginning of a mischievous smirk curl his lips. “Are you in agreeance, (y/n)?”

“I’m always in agreeance with you, Mr Graves. So may I suggest you get us both home sooner rather than later before I have a chance to cum in your office again and ruin this leather chair.” 

“It would be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> \- Steph x


End file.
